


Our Hotel Room

by makingitwork



Series: Theo/Stiles Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Protective Theo, Rimming, Some Fluff, Stockholm Syndrome, non-con, obsessive theo, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo takes Stiles away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!   
> x

‘Please stop,’ Stiles whispers, tears prickling at the sides of his eyes, tugging uselessly at the soft as silk restraints that keep him spread eagle on the bed. ‘Please, please, Theo, I don’t want it, I don’t want it-‘

‘Shh, baby,’ Theo whispers, licking at Stiles’ tears, peppering sweet little kisses down Stiles’ cheek, down his neck, pausing at his nipples. He flicks one hard nub with his tongue, and Stiles mewls. Theo grins ‘look at you, baby, you’re so beautiful. Anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?’ And he slides his hands possessively down Stiles’ hips. 

Stiles gasps for breath, staring up at the ceiling. Refusing to get hard for this psychopath.

Theo nuzzles his navel, breathing him in, and Stiles keeps waiting for it to hurt. Keeps waiting for the pain because this is _rape._ And that’s supposed to hurt, right? But Theo just keeps stroking him, kissing him, telling him he’s beautiful and Stiles doesn’t think anyone has ever been more gentle to him. He keeps crying. 

Theo hovers over him worriedly ‘Baby? Baby, what’s wrong?’ He nuzzles into Stiles’ throat, distressed at seeing his mate so unhappy 

‘What’s wrong?’ Stiles chokes ‘you’re going to rape me! I don’t want it! Please- please Theo let me go-‘ he starts shaking with fear, and Theo just wraps his arms around him, soothing, reassuring, lets Stiles calm down. But then he’s gone again, settled between Stiles’ legs. 

Stiles starts trembling as Theo hooks up his knees and spreads him wide, exposing everything. The chimera takes a deep breath and groans 

‘Stiles, you smell so good. So fucking good, you know that?’ And he leans in, and Stiles is gasping as his tongue touches his hole. 

Holy shit that feels good. 

Theo licks into him firmly, solidly, taking his sweet time as though there’s nothing he would rather do than lavish Stiles with this sort of affection. And it’s so weird, and it feels so dirty, but Stiles just clenches his eyes shut and rides against the pleasure. Theo makes his hole unfurl, relax, open up to him, and then there’s a squelching sound as one wet finger pushes into his hole. 

And then Theo strokes his dick and Stiles jerks. 

He hadn’t even realised he was hard. 

Oh god, what kind of psycho is he? Getting off on this? He grits his teeth as Theo twists expertly, making Stiles grunt and groan and whimper. 

‘Yeah, that’s it,’ Theo croons, two fingers stretching Stiles rhythmically, his hand stroking up and down, up and down ‘go on, my beautiful, beautiful baby, that’s right. Just let go. Cum for me, cum for daddy.’

For daddy?

Jesus that’s-

Stiles cums with a cry, harder than he has in a long while and it catches Theo’s chin, as the alpha works him through it. Slipping a third finger into him, hand still twisting until Stiles is limp on the bed.

‘Good boy,’ Theo kisses his hip ‘what are good boy you are, such a good boy for daddy,’ he pets Stiles’ limp dick affectionately, before returning to his hole. 

‘Please,’ Stiles whispers, limp and pliant on the mattress, sagging into his restraints. ‘Stop,’

Theo presses a neat kiss to the inside of Stiles’ knee, solidly working three fingers in and out. ‘Ever since I first laid eyes on you, Stiles. The second I saw you back in fourth grade, I knew, I just knew you were mine. Meant for me. Made for me.’ Stiles risks a look down, but just sees his splayed out body, Theo’s eyes raptured on his hole, and Stiles blushes down to his chest. ‘Did you know your birthday’s two days after mine?’ Theo curls his fingers and Stiles yelps ‘two days, Stiles,’ he gives a small laugh ‘you were born _for_ me. Do you…’ he swallows ‘do you understand?’

‘What I understand,’ Stiles pants ‘is that you’re fucking psychotic. And my dad is going to lock you away for a long time.’

‘Stiles,’ Theo pouts disapprovingly ‘I’m just trying to show you how much I love you. You won’t listen, you know?’ And Stiles is finding it very difficult to think because Theo’s fingers are just brushing something that feels amazing, but it’s not quite there- and he’ll never admit it to himself, but he’s grinding down on those fingers, but they’re not long enough- he needs something else- something-something- ‘I’ve saved your life, I’ve told you how much I want you, I’ve shared my past with you, and then I saved your life again, but you just don’t get it, and I kept thinking why- and then I realised- I just have to prove what a good Alpha I can be. I can make you feel good, Stiles, I already have,’ he lifts his face, and Stiles groans at the sight of his cum on Theo’s chin ‘and I’m going to show you how much the two of us joined together can make you feel so good.’ 

‘Theo, I’m begging you- _uunghh!’_ Stiles cried out as Theo pushed in. It didn’t hurt, he was too thoroughly prepped for that, but it was strange, different, and Theo hovered above him, peppering butterfly kisses down his throat. 

‘I would give you anything in the entire world,’

Stiles would totally have a witty comeback, he would, except he’s finding it very difficult to think. 

‘Stiles,’ Theo grinds his hips forward, and Stiles thanks him inwardly for not thrusting yet, for hovering still, giving him time ‘do you have any idea what you do to me? You’re perfect. So perfect.’

Stiles whimpers ‘my legs-‘ he hitches ‘my legs hurt,’ and they do, his thighs burn from being stretched like this, and Theo’s claws elongate and the ropes are cut, and Stiles’ legs spasm, wrapping around Theo’s waist and pulling him in further.

He cries out in pleasure, and Theo smiles softly ‘better?’ he whispers, and Stiles nods, a plan forming. He rocks his hips up, and Theo starts thrusting slowly. 

Stiles doesn’t have to fake the moans, Theo’s cock- which jesus is inside of him, is brushing up against all the right places, making his body tingle, and toes curl, and he whimpers 

‘Theo, my arms-‘ he whispers, as Theo, half wolfed out over him pauses mid thrust ‘my arms hurt,’

As expected, the claws cut through the rope, and Stiles clings to Theo’s shoulders, as they rock together. Theo leans down and that abed stomach rubs against Stiles’ hardon, and Stiles jerks as he cumms again, harder, and he bites onto Theo’s shoulder, at all that bulging muscle, because he’s got a bit of an oral fixation, and he also just wanted to see what it would taste like.

Good, salty, addictive.

And then Theo flips them over, and Stiles is straddling him, and oh god, oh god, that angle, it’s so good. 

‘Ride me, baby, ride your daddy,’

‘Daddy?’ Stiles hunches, riding him slowly, lifting himself up in little kitten movements ‘seriously?’ Sweat drips down his forehead, and Theo looks up at him like he’s a prize to be caught. Hands firm on his waist, helping him lift up and come down on that thick, long dick, that’s hitting his prostate so perfectly, like it was made to be inside him-

and okay, stopping that train of thought, because Theo is the psychotic one, not him.

‘Don’t you wanna be my little boy, Stiles?’ Theo asks, grinning, and Stiles can’t help but grin back. It’s like being drunk. Off sex. Not sex- rape. Rape, because this is rape, and Stiles is no longer tied up-

he brings his elbow down with a jerk onto Theo’s face, and there’s a sickening crack, as Stiles pulls off him, and races to the door. 

It’s unlocked, and he yanks it open, and pauses.

He’s in a hotel. 

He’s the Rouge House Hotel. His favourite hotel. He closes the door, and looks at Theo, who’s already healed, watching him wide-eyed. 

‘You brought me to my favourite hotel.’

Theo watches him ‘you…you said you liked the fact they offer free room service and have HBO for Game of Thrones.’

Stiles stares at him ‘I did…I said that.’

Theo stares, and then looks awe-struck when Stiles steps towards the bed. 

‘You listened to me when I said that.’

Theo nods, unable to move, and then Stiles straddles him, and takes Theo’s still rock hard cock back into his hole. He cups Theo’s neck, and sinks down as Theo stares in amazement. 

‘Prove me wrong, Theo,’ Stiles whispers, rocking gently, as Theo’s hands cradle the small of his back ‘prove me wrong about you, please,’

Theo nods desperately into Stiles’ neck ‘I will,’ he swears quietly ‘I will.’

**Author's Note:**

> prompt and comment xxxx


End file.
